Hey, Green
by Florciita
Summary: Y justo cuando creyó que Blue y su obsesión con los zapatos no podían ser más molestos, la chica le pide un beso. Definitivamente ella era un reto para su estoicismo diario.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Hey, Green.**

Suspiró cancinamente al verla enamorada de un par de botas de invierno en vitrina… otra vez. No sabía exactamente qué rayos le ocurría a esa molesta mujer pero parecía tener una obsesión con los zapatos. No, no parecía, así era. Y resultaba terriblemente difícil avanzar con ella por la ciudad porque se detenía a codiciar todo calzado que pensó bonito. Rayos, ahora venía a darse cuenta de cuánta zapatería había en ciudad Verde.

Todo inició cerca de una hora atrás— sí, una hora porque Blue se tomaba su tiempo para contemplar los zapatos— cuando estaban en el gimnasio. Green había notado que no le quedaban suficientes pociones así que le avisó a la castaña, quien estaba siempre alrededor suyo como una mosca, que iba a ir a la tienda y volvía en unos diez minutos. La de ojos azules le comunicó que ella iba a acompañarle y él no opuso gran objeción. Pobre, si hubiese sabido en ese momento lo que ocurriría. Lo que sucedió después de comprar un par de pociones y otros en la tienda resultaba evidente hasta para los transeúntes, quienes observaban divertidos el fastidio contenido en los ojos verdes.

—Vámonos, Blue— pronunció al terminar de exhalar, generando una nubecilla de vapor.

Para empeorar aún más su situación el invierno había llegado a Kanto. Aunque estaba bien abrigado con esa chaqueta y bufanda, sentía cómo poco a poco el calor salía de su cuerpo. Quería regresar pronto al gimnasio o sino ir a su casa y tomar una taza de café junto a su hermana. Pero no, Blue no se iría. Terminó por preguntarse por qué la estaba esperando si la chica conocía perfectamente el camino hasta el gimnasio y, al fin y al cabo, ella lo estaba acompañando a él y no al revés. El chico era demasiado paciente y claramente no haría nada por revertir la situación. Blue reflejaba un reto para su estoicismo diario.

—¡Son muy lindos, Green! Ven, quiero comprarlos.

Entraron ambos a la zapatería—ella con una gran sonrisa, él deseando que todo acabase en ese minuto— y un dependiente la atendió en cuanto la vio. Los remitió a uno de esos sillones incómodos en los que justo al lado hay un desconocido observando lo que haces. Frente suyo la joven disfrutaba al ver todos los zapatos que el empleado le trajo. Como si no fuera suficiente martirio.

Cuando la chica por fin se deshizo de unos diez pares que no le convencían tanto, se dispuso a encargar los tres que le de verdad le gustaron. El dependiente se fue con las cajas que había elegido y le chica se estiró, fingiendo cansancio.

—Gracias por los zapatos— le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

El Líder del gimnasio pareció levemente confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tú vas a pagar por ellos, ¿no?— la chica sonrió al ver que el vendedor había regresado con las bolsas y esperaba el dinero por la compra.

—Olvídalo—rodó los ojos—. Me voy de aquí.

Green salió de la tienda con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tras él, Blue lo siguió a paso apresurado, casi trotando. Lo cierto era que sí podía creer lo que acababa de hacer la muchacha, era bastante evidente. Por supuesto no se enfadó exactamente por aquello, sino que iba un tanto molesto por todo el tiempo que ya había perdido.

—¡Espera!— pronunció no muy lejos. Él se volteó al detenerse y cuando la castaña llegó hasta donde se encontraba, retomaron el paso—. Qué malo eres, Green. Esta cita apesta.

El aludido bufó por lo bajo.

—Esto no es una cita.

La Dex Holder se arrimó al brazo izquierdo del muchacho, incomodándolo un poco. A pesar de que ella lo hacía a menudo, no podía acostumbrarse al carácter invasivo que demostraba algunas veces la fémina.

—No hay porqué ser tan rudos— sonrió—. Con un beso me conformo, Green.

—Me niego.

Green Oak de pronto sintió las manos femeninas atrapar su rostro y ya era muy tarde cuando los labios de la chica habían encontrado los suyos. No se sonrojó más porque el frío invernal se lo impidió. La tozudez con la que actuaba la chica le había afectado directamente esta vez y en silencio iba a admitir que le había gustado.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Blue, sosteniéndola debido a que se había puesto en puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. Ésta se separó de él al advertir que lo estaba disfrutando. Se rio muy cerca de su rostro, de una forma que le resultó muy atractiva a Green y él terminó buscando otro beso. Ya no iba a jugar a ser un chico genial, ahora quería morder el labio inferior de su amiga sin importar lo que pudiera llegar pensar después de aquello. La chica se resistió al principio pero después deslizó sus brazos por los hombros masculinos y se dejó besar largamente por el castaño.

Diez minutos más tarde la pareja salía de la zapatería con tres bolsas diferentes. Ella sonriendo y él mil veces más serio. No podía creer que lo anterior lo había conducido a pagar en efectivo los caprichos de la castaña. No quería admitirlo pero manipulando era muy buena. Y si bien él no podía dejar de ser quien realmente era, es decir, un chico genial, cuando Blue intentase hacer de las suyas él simplemente se dejaría llevar, aunque al principio actuase como si de verdad no quisiera. Eso era parte de ser él mismo. Claro, al final estaría preocupado al ver los recibos de las cosas que le habrá comprado a la manipuladora y fastidiosa chica, pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

Blue lo había logrado nuevamente.

* * *

Fuufff... culpen a The Beatles y mi disimulada obsesión con "Hey, Jude".

Después de comenzar (sin éxito, por supuesto) dos trabajos para la escuela, esto es lo mejor que mis deseos de escribir pueden lograr. Estoy exprimida sin haber hecho nada realmente. Soy... terriblemente vaga.

A pesar de lo "horrible" que pudo estar mi vida, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
